An Addict by Any Other Name
by Pfcdiebels
Summary: Everyone has a crutch at times. Something that helps them get through the day/night. Linebeck finds an alternative to the crutch he is using at this point. And we will find out what crutches Link uses in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight danced off cresting waves as a gentle breeze flew over the clam waters of the ocean. Perpetual warmth hung in the air of this tropical longitude making it a favored sailing route. Along with the warm current the area sported a small chain of islands that supported small game around their fresh water lakes and streams. It was one of these islands that a trading ship was now headed for.

Instead of utilizing mast and sail, this boat was driven by two paddle wheels on the sides of the ship. Powered by the new steam technology small puffs of smoke where emitting from the stack on the stern of the boat. Light peaked out of the portholes from the cabin on the top deck silhouetting the pilot at the helm as he guided the boat towards shore. Light reflected off the water illuminated the ships name on the bow as, _S.S. Linebeck_.

Bring the steamboat to a stop inside the island's protective bay, the pilot dropped anchor and secured his lines. After a final check of the ships exterior the pilot turned and entered the crew cabin. Stepping into the glowing lantern light revealed the features of a mid-aged man dressed in a fashionable if somewhat abused blue overcoat. Black hair that ran down to slumping shoulders framed an angular face with bright red nose and black bags under the eyes.

Heading into the captains quarters, the pilot hung his coat on a hook before sagging into the squeaky chair in front of a large desk. Sea carts, plotting tools, an oil lamp, quill and ink sat on top of the desk. Lighting the lamp with a match, the captain pulled out a chart displaying the features of the area around the island. Checking off locations known to bear drinkable water and edible plants the captain made a list of thing he'd have to acquire before heading back to sea.

Frowning at the amount of provisions he would have to carry back the captain began plotting how he would finish the task. Thankful he had an answer in the form of his young passenger. Recently brought on, the youth had arranged for passage as he quested to save his petrified girlfriend who was now a resident of the ship's cargo hold. Payment for ferrying the too around was an open ended contract stating that any treasure the boy found in the various temples and dungeons he searched went to the captain.

The captain knew he was taking advantage of the youth, a fact his little fairy companion constantly reminded him, but the kid didn't care for rupees and the trip was rather dangerous. If pressed the captain would relent and give the youth his fair share, but until the kid took the stand himself the treasure would remain in the captain's possession. It really was a lesson in how to stand up for one self, something the kid had trouble doing in the captain's opinion. So in the morning the captain would send the boy out for the provisions as he caught up on some rest.

Putting away the cart the captain began getting ready for bed. Before he could even pour the water to clean up his face thought the little fairy flew into his room and collided into his head. "What the heck Sparkles!?" the captain yelled as he rubbed his aching head, "I didn't do anything! What are you doing in my room?" "Hay! Listen!" Bobbing up and down in front of his face the fairy squeaked, "Something wrong with Link! He won't wake up!"

"So what, its nighttime he should be asleep." The captain informed the fairy grumpily. "Linebeck you dope, he thrashing around and his eyes are open!" The fairy informed the captain with concern, "That's not normal and he won't answer me!" Worry now entered Linebeck's mind as the words sank in. "So it a nightmare, kids get them all the time." The captain replied attempting to sound nonchalant. "Linebeck please, I can't wake him! Please help him!" The fairy pleaded with the captain.

With a sigh Linebeck got up and headed for Link's room with sparkles in tow. The boy's quarters where at the end of the crew cabin across from the water closet which seemed like a good idea to Linebeck if he remembered anything about being a kid. Slowly pushing open the door he peaked in calling the kid's name in case he was already up. "Link, you up? I just want to make sure you're alright."

Receiving no answer the captain fully opened the door and stepped in. Draped across a chair the kid's green tunic, shield, and sword sat waiting for the pint sized hero to wear in the morning. A chest of drawers sat at the far end of the room holding an assortment of weird gadgets and tools. In the bed under the port hole Link could be seen squirming under his sheets sweat gathering on his forehead as his eyes stared in horror at the ceiling.

"Great, the kid even fights monsters in his sleep." Linebeck muttered as he approached the bed and knelt down for a closer look. "You see, his eyes are open and he won't wake up!" The fairy stated as she bounced softly off the boy's cheek. In response to the contact Link throw an arm over his head and lashed out at the fairy and gave a small cry. "Link please wake up it's me Celia!"

"Don't touch him!" Linebeck ordered as he watched the interaction. "It a night terror. If we try to wake him we'll only make it worse." Keeping out of reach the captain made sure there was nothing the boy could grab or knock down on himself. "Linebeck, what's a night terror?" Celia asked as she floated around nervously. "Is it a curse or spell?"

Linebeck shock his head. "No, this is no curse. It just a sleeping disorder kids can get." The captain informed the fairy, "It can be triggered by over working yourself and not getting enough sleep or from unresolved emotional issues." Celia gave the equivalent of a nod then sparked brightly before flying right in front of the captain's face. "So you're the reason this is happening to Link!" She yelled angrily, "You always make him do your dirty work! If anything bad happens to him cause of this I'll make you pa…"

While the too where glaring at each other Link finally stilled in his bed and groaned before sitting up panting. "Hay, what's going on?" The boy asked sleepily, "Linebeck why are you in my room?" Celia came to a stop and flew around Link's head relieved he was awake. "Oh Link, you won't wake up so I asked Linebeck to help. I was worried you were cursed or something." The fairy informed the youth. "You where worried about me?" Link asked the captain slightly surprised.

Color crept into the captain's cheeks at the question. "Well I guess. You where having a night terror and I can't have anything happen to my treasure dog can I?" Linebeck asked lamely. "Oh, I see." Link said as Celia nuzzled in his hair as he took in the captain. Linebeck shifted uneasily as the boy's blue eye's bore through him. "Look you'll all hot so I'll get you some cold water and you'll feel better." Linebeck said more as an excuse to get out the room then anything else. "Thanks." Link called out as the captain exited the cabin.

Stopping at the water barrel Linebeck filled a cup and sighed. It was as if the kid knew how worried he was and Linebeck hated it when people started to pry into him. Now would be a bad time to get attached, he thought, this is only a job and once its done you can go back to your solitary life with nothing and no one to worry about. Steeling up his resolve he headed back to Link's room with his water.

Taking the cup gratefully Link downed it's contains in a few gulps then handed it back to Linebeck. "Well thanks; you can go back to bed now. I'm o.k." The boy said in a small voice before lying down and hugging his pillow to his chest still looking pale and frightened. Linebeck felt his stomach twist as a paternal felling he never felt before wormed its way into his head. "If you want I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." The captain offered nervously before he could stop himself.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna." Link said trying as always not to be anyone else's problem. "No, I know what it feels like to have a night terror. I don't mind if you need me to." The captain said knelling by the bed once more and offering a hand. Looking at Linebeck with big eyes Link finally reached out and grasped his hand tightly as Celia watched quietly. "Thanks," Link said as he settled down under the covers.

Feeling the warmth in Link's hand and seeing the sweat beads on his forehead prompting Linebeck to gently brush the locks of blonde hair off the kids face. Still cool from being out side the captain's fingers help sooth the heat from Link's head. With a soft sigh Link felt the fingers brushed away the stress he was feeling and helped him drift back asleep. Once the boy's breathing became slower and rhythmically paced Linebeck also felt a sort of peaceful contentment he had not found elsewhere.

"You can be such a nice guy sometimes Linebeck." Celia whispered almost ruining the moment. "Yay, well don't think too much into it, I just want him to be able to get the work done." The captain whispered back. "Whatever you say you big softy." The fairy stated smugly. "We'll let him wake up on his own in the morning and that should help prevent this happening tomorrow night." Linebeck quietly said as he laid Link's hand on the bed and got up to leave. "Just let him sleep in as long as he needs."

The fairy bobbed in confirmation as the captain closed the door. Once safely in his own quarters Linebeck finished cleaning up for bed. Then reaching into a chest he grabbed a bottle out for his night cap. Staring at the liquor that normally was the only way he could get any sleep, the captain felt different tonight. Tonight his mind was still and content and didn't bring up haunting memories. Putting the bottle down, he laid down in bed wondering if he need it tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived over the tiny island that the _S.S. Linebeck_ was anchored off of rousing the local inhabitants and setting off a chain reaction of chirps and song calls as the birds greeted the sun. Adventurous fish leapt out of the water putting on a playful display for a group of on looking wild pigs resting lazily on the shore. At the mouth of the river the ship's row boat was tied to a stump while a single set of tracks led off into the forest. As the morning wore on the temperature slowly rose in time with the sun until all remaining chill of the night burned away.

Inside one of the cabins a small form still laid huddled under his sheets despite the noise of activity outside. While the overly joyous sounds of the birds were not enough to rouse this victim of sloth, a steady building of pressure soon made its presence known. With a moan the bed's occupant rolled over onto his side and brought his knees together in an attempt to ease the mounting pain. Unfortunately these efforts proved only a temporary solution to the problem and with a sigh the groggy fellow climbed out of bed and made for the door.

Winning the race to the water closet before an embarrassing accident could occur the young boy began his morning ritual. Running warm water out of the facet Link once again marveled at the simple conveniences that Linebeck's boat had over Tetra's ship. The steamboat's broiler supplied heated water to the bathroom allowing for hot showers, a minor miracle compared to the hanging bucket he had to use on the pirate ship. While the extra stops needed to insure a steady supply of fresh water for the tanks was a chore, the rewards were well worth it in the young hero's mind.

Once finished cleaning up Link returned to his room and shooed the napping Celia out before changing. Opening the doors of his closet revealed hanging tunics, folded tights, under shirts, and a full lengthen mirror. Looking over the assorted wardrobe the Hero of Winds remembered Captain Linebeck nicknaming him 'Parrot' because of his green outfit. Later on at one of the islands they had stopped at Link was surprised to see an assorted number of tunic and tights added to his room when he got back from adventuring.

The Captain had bought tunics of red, blue, black, white, and even purple. The tights and under shirts where also colored the same as the tunics but lighter, a fact which made the normally shy protagonist gratefully. He had never been a big fan of the traditional garb and felt exposed the first few weeks wearing it. While they did allow for ease of movement they left the boy felling rather self conscious which the Captain clearly had picked up on.

Picking out light brown undergarments and a forest green tunic for the day the youth then stripped out of his blue pajama's and draw sting pants. Looking over himself in the mirror showed a reflection of the trials and changes he had been forced to endure as the chosen Hero. Any trace of baby fat had disappeared after numerous hikes through dungeons, the rigors of sailing the seas, and terrifying fights against creatures two to three times his size if not larger. Though still short by any standard the boy's muscles had begun to develop and were well defined for a twelve year old.

Running a hand down his chest and over a flat and taunt belly, Link traced a series of scars that marred his otherwise smooth skin. The worst one ran along his left side received from his fight with Ganon as he was pummeled into half-consciousness. Closing his eyes at the bitter sweet memory of the results of that hard fought victory, the boy forced his mind back to the task at hand. As embarrassed as he was by his outfit at times he defiantly did not want others to see the scars he had collected.

After pulling on his tunic Link ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to bring order to its chaos. Hanging bangs just reached into the top of the boy's vision while two locks on the sides grew down to form fake sideburns as curls poked out on top in different directions practically begging for a hair cut. Lifting his bangs aside Link ran his fingers across his brow reminding him of how Linebeck had done the same last night. It was a gentle gesture that the boy hadn't felt since his mother passed away and once again shed light on another side of the Captain.

Feeling morose from the memories presenting themselves this morning Link pulled on his hat and reached for his gear. Picking up his sword gave a small boost of confidence, with this he could at least fight back at the monsters that came at him. The monsters he fought could be defeated with enough effort and didn't hide out of reach like nightmares and memories did. Slipping the sheath's strap over his head so the blade was carried on his back allowed him to hang his shield from its hooks for a neat and tidy look

With preparations complete Link left his cabin and entered the cargo room for his final task. In one of the corners Tetra sat strapped down so she would not tip over in turbulent seas. Stepping up Link wiped a spider's thread off the immobile face of his friend. "Tetra, I know this taking longer then I thought but please wait a little longer. There's only a couple more items I have to find and you'll be back to normal I promise."

The stony face of the pirate captain looked back indifferently giving Link little hope that she actually could hear him. Still if she could hear what was going on the boy felt he owed her at least a courteous comment now and again. Linebeck had laughed the first time Link had tried and Celia had bonked him on the head for it. Now they both let him get it over with realizing how bad he felt about Tetra's state. "Some hero I am, I can't even save my own friends." The boy said softly to himself.

After a moment to brood Link headed back up top to look for Linebeck and what ever mission he had for him on this island. A quick search top deck failed to turn up the Captain and revealed the rowboat missing. Looking up the youth realized how late into the day it was as the sun had nearly reached it zenith. "Celia, were Linebeck go?" Link asked with a bit of concern, "The rowboats missing."

Floating up from the crew quarters the little fairy appeared holding a note. "He left a note saying that he went ashore to pick up provisions." She informed her companion as she handed the paper over. Looking over the messy handwriting only brought more questions to mind. "But why didn't he wake me up to go with him? It's almost noon." He asked rather perplexed by the Captain's behavior. "Well he told me to let you sleep in after last night. He thinks that might help prevent you from having another night terror." Celia confessed.

"He didn't have to do that." The young hero stated feeling a bit put off, "What if he gets hurt out there? Does he even know how to fight?" Celia floated placidly in front of Link as she took that in, "Well if you ask me you needed the rest. And if this island had anything that dangerous on it I sincerely doubt he would have gone on his own. You could do with a rest now and then." "Well I didn't ask you." Link's cheeks turned pink at the idea he wasn't fit to fight, "It my job to search the islands he could get hurt!"

Celia backed away at the angry tone of Link's voice, "Link we're just trying to help. You do so much and I worry about you. Even Linebeck thinks you needed the rest." The fairy offered in an attempted to placate the boy. Link turned a darker shade of red and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He apologized to the fairy, "Your right, I have been pushing myself and I am tried. But I have to get this done and no one else can do it. It's my responsibility to save Tetra!"

"But you don't have to do it alone." Celia protested, "I'm here to help you, that's my job or have you forgotten?" Link shifted uneasily at the fairy's gaze, "No." "And Linebeck can take care of his own boat, that's his responsibility not yours." The fairy declared in a huff, "Don't let him push you around. He's an adult and can take care of his own toys." "Yes ma'am," Link replied like a sulking school boy. "Any thing else or is this lecture over?"

"I get the feeling sometimes you don't take me seriously." Celia retorted in a moody voice. "It hard to take it seriously when you're getting dressed down by a puff ball." Link grinned back. "MORTALS, AHHH!" The fairy mockingly yelled, "Well unless you want to take a swim you'll have to wait for Linebeck to get back on his own. You could fish while we wait." "Can I use you for bait?" Link joked as he went to get his fishing pole. "Not in this life time green boy!" She yelled back.

Returning top side with his pole the young hero cast his line out into the water hoping for a big catch. The state of the pantry was a cause for concern and a fish dinner would help for the nights meal. After a lengthy period of waiting, and Link did hate to wait, a nibble was felt, and then a tug and final the line went taunt as a fish took the hook. An epic struggle ensued between man and fish with many twists, turns and frantic reeling.

Finally the fish broke the surface and Link raised the Skippyjack triumphantly over his head. Celia fell to the deck laughing at the small fish fit only for bait. "Well it felt bigger when it was in the water." The dejected boy said as he threw it back. "This is taking forever I should just use the cannon." He said in frustration. "But we want enough left over to eat right?" Celia coked out, "That's a bit of over kill don't you think?"

As Link glared back at the retreating fish he noticed movement on the beach. Grabbing the telescope he looked out and saw Linebeck pulling a cart back to the rowboat and started to pile in a variety of edible plants inside. "There you see he back in one piece." The fairy said as they watched the Captain slump into the rowboat exhausted. "He looks totally wiped out." Link noted in concern. "Well we should make dinner then. It would be better then what he's been making lately any way." Celia offered.

After an arduous amount of rowing the Captain finally got the rowboat along side the ship and Link used the crane to haul it up. "Next time we just go to port." Linebeck sputtered as he crawled out of the boat. "I hate nature!" Link helped the captain to his quarters and offered to make dinner. Linebeck just nodded before collapsing on his bed resting for all he was worth.


	3. Chapter 3

Drops of water quietly splashed down upon haphazardly stacked dishes waiting at the bottom of the bronze sink forlorn by their users from past meals. Discarded cutlery and other culinary implements cluttered the counter top mocking the hooks and drawers meet to house them. The soot coated coal stove and oven sat neglected with its door hanging open as if appealing for someone to clean out the greasy interior. In a corner the metal ice box lay half buried under a sack of potatoes and other objects that if viewed at the right angle maybe could be called 'food' by an adventurous fellow.

Stepping cautiously into the unkempt galley while grimacing at the unnatural smell it emitted Link sighed at the enormity of the task he had agreed to handle. First he would have to clean up the mess which seemed to be slowly encroaching opun him, then stock the new provisions, then finally cook a meal. "What a mess!" Celia squawked as she floated up beside the young hero, "No wonder nothing Linebeck cooks ever tastes right! There most be mold growing everywhere!"

Gingerly picking his way through the sticky piles of forgotten utensils the boy had to agree. "Well it can't be helped; we told him we'd make dinner. At least we can fix up the galley while we're at it." Link said as he cleared a spot on the counter to place the dishes after he got done cleaning them. As the youth reached for an empty bread bag to toss away Celia noticed a rustling movement from between the water barrels. "Watch out!" The fairy cried as a rather large spider sprang out and made a run at her charge.

Whirling quickly around with precision reflexes honed from nearly a year of sailing and combat Link grabbed a spatula out of the sink and lashed out at the multi-legged threat. "Hiya!" the boy yelled as he brandished his improvised weapon at the arachnid. Sidestepping the strike with surprising ease the spider then launched itself onto Link's shelve and disappeared up it. "AH! Get it off!" The boy yelped as he danced around slapping his back in an attempt to dislodge the pest.

As the young hero flailed around he ended up stepping into a slick puddle of unidentifiable goo which sent him crashing into the corner. Landing on top of the potato sack covered in random refuse Link had to cover his head as an assortment of kitchenware fell down on him. Pushing his way out of the mess the boy watched in disdain as the spider scurried its way out the door to safety. "Next time bug, next time." He grumbled vowing retribution to the vermin.

"Are you o.k.?" Celia asked as she help clean off the leftover bits still hang off Link's tunic. "I guess so." Link said as he rubbed a knot forming on his head. "Oh, that must sting." The fairy stated as she watched the bump swell, "Put a cold cloth on that before it gets any bigger." After a moment to locate the one clean rag in the galley Link soaked it in cold water from the sink and applied it to the wound. "This shouldn't be this hard." He complained sourly.

After the pain subsided and the lump didn't appear to be growing any bigger Link started clearing up the galley. Starting with the counter and dishes he stacked the clean plates in the cupboard neatly and hung all the utensils on their proper hooks. While Link worked on the dishes Celia carried out the spoiled food clearing the way for the fresh provisions Linebeck had brought aboard. A good couple of hours went by before the too finished up by wiping down the surfaces and cleaning out the stove making the galley look brand new.

Once the great cleansing was complete Link began putting away the fruits and vegetables that had been collected. After hauling a fresh sack of wild rice into a dry corner to avoid moisture from spoiling it the only thing left to put away was the new water barrel. Working together Link and Celia rolled the heavy barrel into place scrapping the walls only a couple of times before resting it beside the others. Then while taking a water break to catch their breath Link pondered what to make for dinner.

"So what should I make?" The youth ask at a loss as he took stock of his options. "Doesn't matter to me I don't eat the way you and Linebeck do." The fairy stated as a matter of fact, "But whatever you do make you should stick a hair in Linebeck's plate for putting us through this ordeal." Chuckling at the mock rage in the fairy's voice Link still struggled to figure out what to make with the biggest problem being the limited amount of meat left. The only salvageable protein based food source left was a little bit of dry salted fish.

Tying on an apron Link started by pulling out a large bowl, skillet, and pot which he set out on the counter. After that the youth pulled out a pair of carrots, an onion, mushrooms, two limes, the remaining dried fish, and two cups of the wild rice. "Oh be careful." Celia warned as the boy took up a large carving knife and began slicing the vegetables into thin segments. "Like this is more dangerous then fighting with a sword?" Link asked as he tipped the vegetables into the bowl, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

Continuing the preparations Link cut the limes in half and juiced them into the bowl over the vegetables so they could marinate before being cooked. While the vegetables soaked up the limes juice Link went to start a fire in the oven and filled the pot a quarter of the way with water and set it to boil. Opening the ice box the youth took out the last stick of butter and cut a small piece into the skillet and let it heat up on the stove as well. Once the water in the pot was boiling Link added the rice and covered the pot to let it cook then threw the dried fish and vegetables into the skillet to brown and heat up.

The aroma of a home cook meal soon permeated every corner of the _S.S. Linebeck _working its way down the hall and into the crew quarters. In the captain's room Linebeck lay half dressed in bed recuperating form his hike around the island snoring loudly. As the smell of fried fish and vegetables worked its way into his dreams of rupees and priceless artifacts the captain stirred licking his lips. An empty stomach soon announced its distress of the void and grumbled loud enough to wake the lounging sailor.

Sitting up Linebeck rubbed the sleep from his eyes before stretching and pulling on his over coat. Stepping out of his room the captain made his way to the dinning room looking for his passenger. "Link you in here? Something smells good." Linebeck asked as he entered the dinning room. "Go ahead and take a seat it almost done." Link called out from the galley as the captain sat down. "You sure you don't need a hand?" The captain asked a little unsure of how wise it was to let the boy cook on his own.

"No I got." Link answered as he pushed through the doors carrying two plates and setting one down before Linebeck. Steam roiled enticingly off the rice while the vegetables and fish displayed a golden brown hue indicating their crispiness. "It's all done. What do you want to drink?" The youth asked heading back into the galley for the glasses. "Huh, water will do." Linebeck answered looking down at his plate in awe. "Water?" Link asked surprised, "Not Rum?"

"Ah, yay, the Rum is gone." Linebeck informed the boy as he returned with a glass of water and a glass of milk with Celia in tow. "The Rum is gone? Why is the Rum gone?" The fairy asked confused. Linebeck took a breath and explained, "Rum is a foul drink that makes even the most honorable men act like scoundrels and thief's." Link and Celia look back across the table shocked. "But why is the Rum gone?" Link pressed recognizing the captain dodging the question, "You didn't have to get rid of it. You didn't get rid of it because of me did you?"

Linebeck's felt his stomach twist as he watched the kid take the matter of the Rum upon himself as if it were his fault that the spirit was gone. In a way the kid had prompt the captain to fell a desire to better himself which had lead him to ditching the Rum overboard but he hadn't meant for the kid to fell bad about it. "What I do with my stuff is no concern of yours Parrot. I just didn't want you getting into it and getting sick all over my boat." The captain bluffed to cover his own discomfort with the situation.

"Linebeck you jerk, you really think Link would steal your booze?!" Celia shouted across the table, "He's got more than enough to do then getting drunk like you!" The captain glared back at the floating ball of self righteousness. "Hay, I do more then drink you winged piece of lint!" The captain yelled back, "Not like I have to help you I have my own agenda. If the deal's not working out to your satisfaction you can find another boat to fairy you around in!"

Before Celia could retort Link spoke up to defuse the tension. "Celia Linebeck does more then drink, your just anger about the galley." The boy informed his companion then turned to the captain, "Linebeck please, I know you do a lot for me and I'm sorry you had to go out to the island on your own. I promise to make it up to you the next time we stop." The captain and fairy grew quiet and turned their eyes down in shame. "I'm sorry too Linebeck." Celia apologized earnestly.

"Yah well remember what the kid said next time before you go off the handle sparkles." Linebeck replied sullenly not feeling he had done anything wrong, "Don't worry kid I'm just hungry. I ain't going to ditch you." Link grabbed Celia before she could bonk the captain in the head and smiled weakly, "Thanks." With that the two started picking at their plates in uncomfortable silence while Celia fumed. As the meal went on Linebeck realized that the kid could in fact cook a darn good meal.

"Wow, where you learn to cook like this?" The captain asked the boy in wonder, "Nothing I make comes out this good." Celia muttered something about the state of filth the galley had been in under her breath at that remark as Link took his time in answering. After a moment that was steadily growing more awkward the kid spoke up quietly, "I had to learn how to cook for me and my sister after my mom went away." Linebeck look back at the kid concerned as Link stopped eating and cast his eyes to the floor.

"What about your dad?" The captain asked worried he knew the answer. "He went away too." Link replied as he squirmed a bit in his chair sounding bitter. "Oh Link that terrible!" Celia cried out, "What happened?" The boy took a deep breath before answering, "I don't want to talk about it." Linebeck felt a great sympathy for the kid but wasn't sure how to react, "Kid your sure you o.k.?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." Link looked up with a forced smile, "You don't need to worry about it ether of you." Celia looked at Linebeck and silent agreed to let it pass for now. "Well anyway it a good dish," Linebeck forced conversation to get through the dinner, "You could market it and turn a real profit I'm sure. Be safer then running around slaying monsters." Link smirked at the idea of run a restaurant. "Always about the rupees heh Linebeck." The captain forced a grin, "Always." This shouldn't be this hard he thought to himself.

After the meal was finished Linebeck agreed to take care of the dishes and the galley. Link had told him that they needed to stop at a port for a new ice block for the ice box, as well as fresh dairy products and fresh meat. Carrying the plates into the galley the captain almost dropped them on the floor when he saw the state it was in. "Great, now I'll never find anything again." Outside the door he thought he heard Celia laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Working the set of plates and the small neatly stacked pile of cookware that remained in the galley through the wash, Linebeck made quick work of the clean up after the meal. Drying off his hands with the dish towel then draping it over the drying porcelain in the rack beside the sink the Captain took a moment to explore the rearranged kitchen. Opening a cabinet he had failed to notice until now due to the amount of clutter normally blocking his view, Linebeck stared in bewilderment at how much space acutely existed. Reminding him self to do the kid a favor for cleaning up the mess the Captain made his way back top side to chart the next leg of the journey.

As he stepped onto the main deck on his way to the pilot house, Linebeck noticed Link sitting on the prow dangling his feet over the side deep in thought. Leaving the boy to his own devices the Captain entered the pilot house and pulled out a weathered and yellowing sea chart. Turning around at the noise behind him Link walked over to see what the Captain was up to. Looking in over the window sill he watched as Linebeck flipped through his charts while working a slide rule to calculate how much steam he had left.

"So what's the next stop?" The green clad hero asked curiously. Looking up Linebeck blinked at the sudden interest from the boy. "Well we have enough coal to make it to Mercay Island." He informed his passenger, "We can refuel there and pick up fresh provisions then make our way to the next temple." Nodding sagely Link rocked back and forth on his heels looking a bit bored. "Can I help plot the course?" He offered reaching out for a chart.

Looking down doubtful the Captain shrugged and handed over the tools of his trade. "If you want to I guess." He told the boy reminding himself to check over the young hero's work before committing to the course. Laying out the map flat and holding it down with a set of small weights, Link looked for the quickest way to Mercay Island. Noting that there where no other landmasses or obstacles in the way so the quickest path would be a straight line.

Taking a pencil and straight edge he drew the line then measured it with a ruler calculated the distance. "It's only about two hundred nautical miles away." He informed the Captain, "It shouldn't take more then about eight hours to reach." Looking over the chart the boy held out for inspection Linebeck gave a small chuckle. "I bet I can make it in six." Reaching down as Link frowned at that, the Captain pointed to a curving line on the map. "See that?" He asked as Link nodded, "It's a warm current line. If we follow along it then it will help push us faster and cut some of the time off our travels."

"I didn't know that about currents." The young hero said looking at the map closer noting more of the finer details. "Don't worry after a few years of living off the sea will teach you all the tricks of the trade." Linebeck smiled down and took back the map, "Other then that you seem pretty sharp. You know how to navigate by the stars?" The Captain asked willing to teach the old sailing standard.

"No, I always went off the directions of my compass." Link replied somewhat embarrassed at his lack of nautical knowledge after sailing for almost a year. "Well pay attention because it could save your life one day." Looking up into the twilight he pointed to a trio of stars that formed a triangle, "See that constellation there? That's the stars of the Goddesses. They remain constantly in the same spot even as the rest of the stars dance around them through out the night. If you ever get lost you can follow them to keep a straight course north or south."

Gazing up at the twinkling display Link soaked up the information. "Do any of the other stars have names too?" He asked as he made out other shapes that seemed familiar. "Do you see that grouping of eight stars closest to the Goddesses?" Linebeck pointed up where the stars formed a line with two legs and a head until Link nodded. "That constellation is called Epona. She spins around the Goddesses as the night goes on and you can get a rough estimate of what time it is by her position."

Pointing to another constellation made up of seven stars arranged like a stick man holding a sword with a grouping of five stars reverse it was named the Hero of Time. "During the winter the smaller hero is on top and during the summer it's the larger one. That's how it got its name." Linebeck informed Link who looked up with a small amount of tepid expectancy. Would he ever do enough to have a constellation named after him the Hero of Winds? "He really must have been something getting his own stars named after him; I wonder if he actually really existed?" Linebeck pondered on the validity of Link's predecessor.

"Yeah, he was a great hero." Link stated a bit dejected as he stared down at his boots. "Oh come on kid you don't really want that kind of life do you?" The Captain asked somewhat surprised, "You'd never get a second's peace. There's always some new threat or monster that needs slaying and you never get a chance to just be your self. I won't do it for all the rupees in the world." As he finished admonishing to the pint sized hero Celia floated up in time to here it.

"All the rupees in the world you say?" The fairy's arrival saved Link from having to answer he didn't fell like he could measure up, "I would have though you sell your own mother for a bagful." Glaring down at the constantly glowing thorn in his side Linebeck put on an indignant and hurt look. "Being as you probably didn't have one yourself you can't understand that even I have an undying love for my mother, Goddesses rest her soul and I'd thank you to show at least her some respect if you can't find any for me."

"Yeah, well how much would you sell that respect you deem so worthy of my time?" Celia squeaked back insightful, "Ten, twenty, perhaps fifty would do I think." Rolling up his chart to form an improvised fly swatter Linebeck pointed at the fairy menacingly, "I'd take your silence as the safety deposit but I doubt you'd end up getting it back!" Grabbing a hold of the chart and pushing Celia back with his hand Link broke up another argument before it got out of hand, "Guys seriously that's enough! Lay off it already!"

Floating behind the young hero Celia apologized, "Sorry Link." Looking up expectantly at Linebeck the boy waited for his reply. "It not my fault, she started it." The Captain pouted sourly, "Just like all the other times. And that is another reason I don't want to be a hero. I couldn't stand the sidekick." Rolling his eyes at that and grabbing a hold of Celia once more Link attempted to get back to the original topic. "Anyway, was there anything else I should know about navigating Captain Linebeck?"

Pulling his collar straight Linebeck continued his lesson, "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was pointing out that by using the stars your can make sure your still headed in the right direction even if your compass broke." Then pulling out a large leather bound book from the rack besides the wheel he opened up to the center page showing a detailed picture of the stars and the names for each constellation. "Each page represents one day of the year." He explained to Link, "This atlas will give you the positions of the major star formations so you can compare it with the position you are in."

Looking over the text intently Link studied trying to memorize as much as he could. "Why do you need more than one page?" He asked the Captain, "Do the stars move that much each day?" Confirming with a nod Linebeck pressed on with his lecture, "That's right, and each hemisphere is different too. If you cross into the southern waters you need a different set of charts for the different stars down there."

"That's a lot to remember." The young hero felt over whelmed. "That's why we put them on charts so we don't have to remember by memory alone." Linebeck stated mildly, "But remembering the steadiest and constant ones still is a good idea." Putting the atlas way the Captain started to make ready to head out. "If we're going to reach Mercay Island by morning we should get going. You want to raise the anchor while I light the lamps?" Hopping up and heading to the bow Link nodded, "No problem."

Turning the hand crank that lifted the anchor was a chore but one not to strenuous for the young hero. As the line was lifted Linebeck made his way around the boat lighting the colored lanterns, green for starboard, red for port, and a bright hot white for the spot light. Then opening the values that fed to the pistons for the paddle wheels setting them into motion Linebeck put his namesake into reverse and started to head out of the bay. Standing on the starboard side watching the red wheel slowly pick up speed and listening to the reassuring thump of the engine set Link's mind at ease.

Catching sight of the boy rocking softly with the motions of the boat prompted Linebeck to shoo him off to bed, "If you're going to fall asleep do it in your bed and not over the side of the ship Parrot. I'm not going swimming for you if you fall off." Looking back at the Captain Link smiled and moved away, "Sorry, I just like the feel of sailing it seems more like home then anything else ever did." Walking back to join Linebeck at the helm the young hero glanced at the wheel and throttle hopefully. "Would you be willing to teach me how to pilot the _Linebeck_ sometime Captain?"

Looking over the wheel Linebeck raised an eye at the request. "I don't know kid, you can hardly see over the wheel house." The Captain frowned not liking the idea of Link crashing his boat into a reef. "We could get a box for him to stand on." Celia offered helpfully. "Please Linebeck, I'm a good pilot. I sailed all on my own with the _Red Lion_." The boy pleaded his case to the seasoned sailor.

"Alright get a box from below." Linebeck sighed as the two disappeared down the steps to the cargo hold. After a short pause scraping noises emitted from the stairwell as the tow pushed and dragged a crate up out of the hold. "Come on watch the finish!" Linebeck yelled as the box ground small gouges into the deck. "Sorry." Link apologized then hafted the box up over his head. Swaying dangerously left and right as he tried to balance the load caused the boy to bump into the wall of the pilot house knocking him down.

As the young hero rubbed the sting from landing on his posterior the Captain gave a sigh and moved the crate into positioning front of the wheel, "Anytime your ready kid." At his request Link jumped up and climbed onto of the crate peering over the wheel wide eye and anxious. "O.k. now once we get out of the bay we want to turn to one hundred and forty five degrees at three fourths throttle for fifty seven minutes." Linebeck instructed as Link grasped the wheel tightly.

"How do I know when Fifty seven minutes is up?" The young hero asked the Captain. Flipping open a water tight compartment revealed a brass time piece and compass. "Once we make our turn you hit this button on top." Linebeck indicated a small knob on the time piece, "It will start the red hand moving and once it reaches fifty seven minutes we make a turn to one hundred and thirty five degrees. Then after we make the turn we hit the button again for the next leg."

"Right I got it." Link stated confidently as the edge of the bay came into view, "Here we go!" Reaching out the boy punched the button swinging the red hand to the top of the timepiece and started it counting out the minutes. Then turning the wheel to port Link began to turn the boat until one hundred and forty five degrees read on the compass. Then pushing the throttle up to the three fourths mark sent the Linebeck surging forward and on towards Mercay Island.

Smiling with approval Linebeck congratulated Link for a job well done. "And now we wait almost an hour before the next turn." The Captain said as he leaned against the railing and closing his eyes. "What, really?" Link asked somewhat surprised, "That's all you do until the next turn?" Nodding from his perch Linebeck confirmed the boy question, "Yep. Unless you run into a storm and rough waters that is. Really you been spoiled by all the island hopping you've done. You never really piloted a long haul like this alone have you?"

"It seems kind of boring." Link lamented softly. "Well everything can't be a fight for life and death you know. You always been asleep at this point of the trips so you never noticed, but no worry once you get to port and have to dodge around other ships it gets real exciting fast." Linebeck reassured his passenger slash student, "The real trick is docking with out ramming the port." Looking back Link posed a question, "Will you let me dock when we get to port?"

Cracking open an eye the Captain gave a doubtful stare, "I might let you watch the first time but I rather you wait a bit to make sure you can handle the basic maneuvers first. After all it's not only my boat at risk then." Turning back to the wheel a bit dejected Link piloted the boat along its course diligently. As the wheels turned and splashed accompanied by the rhythmic chugging of the steam engine and rolling waves Links eyelids grew heavy slipping occasionally over the crystal blue orbs.

Once the young hero's head tipped forward and rested upon the wheel Linebeck gave one more chuckle then moved beside him. Picking up a length of rope he tied the wheel down locking the boat on her course then gently lifted Link into his arms. Taking great care as he moved down the stairwell and towards the boy's room the Captain gratefully allowed Celia to push open the door for him. Whispering a quiet thanks to the fairy Linebeck laid Link down in his bunk pulling the sheets over him with a murmured thank you for his efforts.

Then turning out the lights he stealthy made his way back out and up to the pilot house. Leaning back to watch the stars as they cruised along Linebeck started to whistle a jaunty tune he remembered from his own childhood. Reminiscing of simpler times and when the world still looked new sustained the Captain through out the night until the lights of Mercay Island greeted him before dawn. It truly was starting to look like this job wasn't as bad as he had thought.


End file.
